


Stadt der Engel

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berlino è la città degli angeli e del silenzio. Mentre la notte inghiotte ogni suono, Lito e Wolfgang parlano di muri, coraggio e paura.<br/>
(...) Lito lo fissa con attenzione. Ha gli occhi bui dei turchi di Kreuzberg, occhi che riflettono chi guarda, non l’anima che c’è dietro. All’istinto del lupo, tuttavia, niente sfugge: così ha trovato Kala e scoperto che l’amore non era vodka, soldi, fica, ma un cerbiatto (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stadt der Engel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angeline Farewell (Neve83)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/gifts).



Wolfgang Bogdanow, Lito Rodriguez, Sense8 © The Wachowskis, J. Michael Straczynski, Anarchos Productions, Netflix.  
Ich werde nie vergessen © Fler feat. Beatzarre, Aggro Berlin  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio rappresenta copyright dell’autrice, salvo quanto espressamente indicato.

*

Ich werde nie vergessen  
_woher ich komm, wo ich jetzt bin._  
_Endlich macht die ganze Scheiße einen Sinn._  
Ich werde nie vergessen  
_wer die Falschen, wer die Echten sind._  
_Glaub mir ich werd euch nicht vergessen._  
  
Non dimenticherò mai  
_Da dove vengo e dove sono ora._  
_Finalmente tutta la merda che ho passato assume un significato._  
Non dimenticherò mai  
_Chi sono i falsi amici, quali i veri:_  
_e spero di non dimenticarlo mai._  
  
Fler, _Ich werde nie vergessen_  
[[listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIXo93INt6o) \- [la mia traduzione completa](http://geheimdeutsch.iobloggo.com/cat/fler/138327/?start=3)]

 _Questa storia è per te, Angie._  
_Come sempre. Come tutte._

A dividerli sei, sette mesi. Sette mesi, quando di mezzo c’è un Muro, diventano una vita.  
Felix dice che non è più un simbolo, né una reliquia; che dovrebbe smetterla di pensare a com’era _prima_ , se il futuro è _adesso_ e _poi_. Ma è nato dalla parte giusta, _lui_. Non ha mai chiesto Coca-Cola e ottenuto in cambio merda autarchica al caramello.  
Felix non capisce perché gli serva tornare da quelle parti, fiutare l’aria che tira tra quattro macerie sbreccate, illuminate a giorno da faretti dozzinali o dai flash di qualche coglione.  
Invece c’è la sua storia ( _tutta_ ) dietro un Bacio cancellato, persino s’era poco più alto della bottiglia di suo padre, quando la prima pietra è caduta.  
Ricorda quella cazzo di vodka, non le rovine di un incubo. Ricorda il terrore delle botte e un ghigno imperturbabile. Ricorda le lacrime di una ragazza sconosciuta, la sua felicità bagnata mentre il Muro cadeva e cedeva e si sbriciolava. Pensava a tutte le barriere che avrebbe potuto abbattere, forse?  
Felix direbbe che sperare non costa niente e che i picconi della fantasia non si spuntano, né ti piagano le mani.  
Felix, probabilmente, avrebbe usato una granata  
  
Wolfgang non c’era quella notte, ma al Muro non ha smesso di pensare mai. Se lo porterà dietro e _dentro_ , probabilmente, per tutta la vita.  
_Wolf._  
È cresciuto in un nome sempre più corto, che l’abitudine ha trasformato in profezia.  
È diventato un lupo.  
Un lupo senza un branco.  
  
«No, ora ce l’hai».  
  
Lito fiuta l’aria. Le palpebre socchiuse gli danno un’aria da mistico eroico, quell’espressione ridicola che puoi permetterti solo in una telenovela – o in un mondo più felice di quello che l’ha svezzato.  
  
«C’è silenzio, qui».  
  
La Spree beve le luci di una notte ch’è già quasi mattina. Una coppia lo sfiora, lasciandosi alle spalle l’inconfondibile odore di alcol e voglia di certe feste berlinesi.  
Il fiume canta, ma alle quattro tutto pare immobile e morto. Persino i sogni, per chi ne ha.  
  
“Berlino è tanto grande che i suoni si disperdono. L’attraversi in auto di notte e ti senti l’ultimo abitante della Terra.”  
  
Gli somiglia, ma non lo dice. Chi vorrebbe specchiarsi in una città che esibisce vuoti e chiese bombardate come manifesti alla memoria? Eppure sono le cicatrici a dire chi siamo, perché sono le sole che ci restano addosso.  
Felix proporrebbe una birra, una pasticca, una troia, ma Felix non c’è e le stelle se l’è mangiate tutte la notte verde di Berlino.  
  
«Ho sentito qualcosa… Risentimento, forse nostalgia».  
  
Lito lo fissa con attenzione. Ha gli occhi bui dei turchi di Kreuzberg, occhi che riflettono chi guarda, non l’anima che c’è dietro. All’istinto del lupo, tuttavia, niente sfugge: così ha trovato Kala e scoperto che l’amore non era vodka, soldi, fica, ma un cerbiatto.  
  
«Conosci _El cielo sobre Berlín_?»  
  
Wolfgang si stringe nelle spalle. Una volante attraversa il Mitte. La velocità sfuma il _polizei_ della fiancata in una bava traslucida.  
A chi toccherà stanotte? Chi rimedierà calci, chi l’ultima palla?  
  
«La prima volta in cui l’ho guardato avevo diciotto anni e mi ero preso una cotta per un tipo fissato con il cinema d’autore. Speravo fosse un appuntamento, che me l’avesse proposto per combinare qualcosa nel bagno, ma si addormentò a metà del primo tempo».  
  
“Faceva tanto schifo?”  
  
Lito sospira. La Spree scompare e una città senza cielo inghiotte il suo sguardo. L’aria pastosa di Città del Messico gli ricorda l’acqua di certi laghi del nord, marmellate d’alghe e insetti in cui ti butti perché…  
Perché sei scemo.  
Perché sei vivo.  
Perché _esserci_ è proprio sentirsi idioti e senza limiti, almeno una volta.  
  
«Al contrario: quel film mi ha stregato. L’idea che qualcuno mi guardasse sempre, magari senza muovere un dito, ma registrando che ci fossi, mi eccitava. Da un altro punto di vista, però, mi deprimeva, perché anch’io vivevo come quegli angeli. Amavo i ragazzi. Amavo _male_. Ero nato dietro un muro non meno invalicabile di quello della tua città».  
  
Di nuovo a Berlino. Qualcosa si muove nella Spree – forse un pesce. O un ratto. O una sirena, _chissà_?  
  
“I muri non durano e Berlino può essere molto squallida, te l’assicuro.”  
«È per questo che gli angeli cadono dal cielo e diventano parte della Storia. Lo volevo anch’io. Forse solo volare oltre il muro».  
“E affrontare quel mafiosetto ridicolo non era buttarsi di sotto, per te?”  
«Ora ho paura, infatti».  
“Quello non puoi combatterlo.”  
Lito china il capo. «Vorrei non essere un vigliacco».  
“Vigliacchi sono quelli che _scelgono_ di avere paura. Tu hai pescato un’altra carta. Una carta _buona_.”  
«Il mio mondo potrebbe finire domani, ci credi? E non so che fare».  
“Usa la paura.”  
«Che?»  
Se tutto quello che hai a disposizione è la paura, usa la paura. Certo, una mitraglietta è meglio, ma puoi fartela bastare.”  
«… Disse quello con il bazooka».  
“Prima avevo solo queste mani. Temi uno più grosso di te? Diventi più grosso, più veloce, più cattivo. _Noi_ siamo la prima arma da affilare.”  
«Io sono gay».  
“E allora sii Schwül, pussy. Sii il frocio dei froci e ‘fanculo al mondo, perché le città non sono degli angeli e i muri non vengono giù da soli.”  
«La nostra specialità è tirarli su, vero?»  
Wolfgang sorride.  
“Ich bin kein Engel (Non sono un angelo). Questo no, non l’ho mai preteso.”  
  
Per questo se ne sta lontano, lungo le sponde di un fiume inquieto, ad accarezzarla con il pensiero, senza osare il volo.  
Senza distogliere lo sguardo.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Coff, coff…_ Ho questo spaventoso _headcanon_ secondo il quale Wolfgang non solo ascolta, ma apprezza il gangsta rap della scena berlinese, in particolar modo quello di Fler. Potrei scrivere mezza pagina sul perché proprio Fler e, soprattutto, sulle ragioni per cui, ascoltandolo, penso a Wolfie, ma taccio: come sempre, bastano i personaggi – né servono buoni motivi per pensare a Wolfgang. Max Riemelt è un’ottima scusa anche da solo.


End file.
